How Love Feels
by Gh0sst
Summary: Percy decides to go out with Reyna since he doesn't like Annabeth anymore. May change, and I love my account so M rated
1. Chapter 1

**This may be one-shot. Maybe not.**

"The Argo II is almost here, Praetors." A _Probatio_ informed Reyna and I. "Good," I answered, "Our allies  
will be here to help us win the war against Gaea, I mean Terra." I stuttered, it was best not to call the  
Earth Goddess by her Greek name in a camp full of Romans. "Reyna, I have a special friend on the  
Trireme that is approaching. Her name is Annabeth, and I would like you to help me welcome her." I  
asked. "Percy, sure, I can help, but I want to tell you something." "Yes, Rey?" I asked. "Okay, well Percy,  
when you first arrived, I thought you would be like Jason, but it turns out that you are not like him. You  
are better. I know from what you hear, he is an honorable, perfect person, but in reality he is a  
womanizer."

I gave her hand a slight squeeze. Since I had come, thoughts of the dark haired beauty in  
front of me had nearly pushed out my thoughts on Annabeth. I knew that Annabeth was my girlfriend,  
but I also had to acknowledge that Reyna may be a better match for him. "Percy I just wanted you to  
know that Jason and I were only working together, I never liked his hidden image, but duty required us  
to work together." Reyna paused, I gazed at her, expecting her to continue. Regaining composure,  
Reyna opened her mouth to speak once more, "Percy in the past two weeks, I have never felt so alive,  
with you by my side. It is unlike me or my siblings to behave like this, but I have fallen hard for you. I  
know you probably can't and won't return my feelings, I just wanted you to know that." At the end,  
Reyna's voice trailed off, and she seemed to hold onto my hand more.

"Don't sweat it, Reyna, Annabeth and I have had a real strain on our relationship, and I personally think the best way is to end the  
relationship." I said, cuddling her. "Percy, don't break it because I love you." Reyna pleaded, but a coy  
smile was already gracing her lips. "I'm not, I just wasn't sure who would watch my back if we did  
break." I confirmed. "Percy," Reyna continued to squeeze my hand with her soft, relaxing hands,  
"daughters of Bellona seldom allow their hearts to be given to men, but when they do, for some reason,  
no matter what the man does, we cannot let go for all of eternity, and I love you." I smirked, "So you're  
saying that no matter what I do to you, you will still love me forever huh?" Reyna slapped me playfully. 'I  
wouldn't dream of hurting you, especially after the whole mess at Circe's island." I reassured her. "So, if  
you are going to break the news to Annabeth, I may just give you this." A coy smile escaped her lips as  
she spoke, and she pulled me into a kiss.

The kiss with Reyna felt like the first time Annabeth had kissedme, in the Labyrinth, unsure lips. I pushed my lips into her lips, her lips tasted like cookies, the full,warm, soft lips teased him. When he finally broke it, he took note that her lips were puffy. "Percy!"  
Reyna spoke first, "You're a really good kisser! I don't know how a good kiss should be like, as you gave  
me my first kiss, but it sure felt good." "Glad you liked it Rey. You don't disappoint either." I replied,  
basking in her presence. Then we saw a shadow, and a Greek Trireme with a bronze dragon head  
breathing fire started to lower itself, on the fields of Mars. I stood, Reyna following, we went to the  
landing place, before Terminus started to scream, "Weapons in the Pomeranian Line, I will not permit  
this insolence. You may not land." I heard someone conversing with Terminus, until they worked things  
out and the Orange shirted half-bloods descended from a ladder. The first was Jason Grace, I would  
assume, the electric blue eyes like Thalia's, and the blonde hair I had heard about. Holding hands with  
him was a Native American beauty. Next came Annabeth, wow I must have been blind when I dated her,  
I thought to myself, and lastly came a small, impish Latino boy, who seemed to be inconspicuously  
straddling Annabeth, and also got a kiss from her. "Welcome to Camp Jupiter," Reyna's voice rang out.  
"In your case, Jason Grace, welcome back." The first thing that happened was Annabeth marching  
towards me. "Perseus Jackson!" she yelled, "You left me for eight months, yea, eight months!"

Then she kissed me, not caring that she was making a scene. "Annabeth," I said, "You were kissing him a moment  
ago, and its over." "I'm sorry Percy." Annabeth tried apologizing. Too late for an apology, the damage  
was done. "No Annabeth, I think not." I ignored her. "So I hear you are Jason Grace, slayer of Krios," I  
said. "And you, Slayer of Chronos, hero of Olympus bane of Hyperion and Atlas." He responded. "I take  
that you enjoyed camp half-blood?" I asked. "Yes, it was a good experience, I also met Piper there,"  
Jason beamed, at his Girlfriend. "Hi Piper." I tried to start a conversation. "I've heard a lot about you  
from Annabeth," Piper stated. "Frank, Hazel, you guys guide them through camp and New Rome,  
alongside Jason." I commanded. "Nice Icebreaker," I heard Reyna's voice. "Thanks," I replied, before  
being kissed by her.

Annabeth glared at us, while Jason held a smile. "Reyna, I see you've finally gotten a  
romantic aspect. Percy, she's a great warrior, you guys are lucky to have each other." There was no  
bitterness in his voice. "Thanks Jason." Reyna and I said simultaneously. "Hey Jason, if you remember  
enough, you mind showing your friends around?" I asked. "Sure, Percy." He answered. I waltzed off,  
Reyna in my arms, Annabeth with a shocked, how did you know? Look on her face. Reyna gave her  
a 'he's mine now' glare. After getting out of earshot and eyesight, I gave Reyna a short passionate kiss.  
"Hey Rey," I asked, "I got a small confession, would you hear me out?" "I don't need to," Reyna was  
shocked and angry; "It's about your love for Annabeth right. Well now she has seen us together, she  
won't take you back." Reyna snarled the last bit. "No Rey," I said, taken aback, "It's not even about  
Annabeth; well it is in a way."

Reyna's face softened, "Sorry, since she was back, I thought she might take you back." She said, her face starting to turn red. "So, as I was saying, when you first made your initial move, I was sort of scared, as I had a thing for you, and yet I remembered that I had a girlfriend,  
Annabeth. However, as Praetors, we got close to each other, I fell for you. Eventually, I realized that in  
order to be a good leader, I had to move on, and I knew, besides, my feelings had gone to you." Reyna  
was smiling by the end. "That was the same thing with me and Jason. I never really loved him, only that  
he was there for me. That was it, he was always after other girls, and whenever we talked romantic, I  
was his 'possession'." "You're a person Rey, and I respect that. You have your thinking and I have mine."  
I said stating a comforting fact for her. "Saying that too many times is going to get you dominated!"  
Reyna teased, she was happy, back to the old Reyna that Percy knew before the Argo II had landed.  
"Love you." I said softly, not caring that there were other people in close proximity. "Love you too,"  
Reyna replied. Our lips met in a soft way, both of us had confessed our feelings and our confusing  
previous love lives.

"I see you have left my daughter." I heard an eloquent bitter amused voice. "Lady  
Athena." I bowed. "Lady Minerva," Reyna muttered behind me and bowed likewise. "Humph. Well  
seeing that my daughter cheated on you, I give the two of you my blessing. Reyna, if you choose to  
marry him at any point, you will become a Greek, and you will become my daughter." "Thanks Lady  
Athena," we said respectively and simultaneously. Nodding her head, she opened her mouth one more  
time, "I'm now going to yell at Annabeth for leaving someone like you, Percy. She stroked my arm, and  
by the way, remember, if your relationship doesn't work, I'm always open." She winked and left. "That  
woman has nerve throwing herself on you when I'm right next to her." Reyna scowled. "Let's go to my  
room." I offered.

Her eyes widened, "Are you seriously wanting sex day one?" She asked. "No, I just  
want to have some fun without people interrupting us all the time." I explained. "And what made you  
think I'd say no, if you did want to?" "Well for one, from that last question, are you still with your v-  
card?" I pondered. "Of course, you are my first lover and you gave me my first kiss. Also, nobody has loved me like that, like ever." Her face showed a slight sadness, but it looked very cute. Reyna burrowed her face into my neck, as I picked her up Bridal style and carried her to our living quarters; she was  
nipping at my neck, making hickeys all the way back. "Lick my pussy." She groaned, as I set her down on  
her bed. "Not tonight, but soon." I said, a coy smile gracing my lips. "At least sleep with me." She  
muttered.

"That I can do." I said and lay down on the bed. "Naked." She grinned. Two could play at that  
game. I went up and yanked Reyna's shirt off. She started to loosen my belt, before she yanked my jeans  
and boxers down, while I unclasped her bra. Both of our eyes widened. I was concentrating on her  
perfect tits. If it wasn't Reyna, I would not believe that they were natural, they were just that perfect, a  
little bit on the small side, as she was a devout athlete, but easily large enough for a nice titty-fucking.  
"Percy, stop staring at me. If you want this, you gotta start somewhere." A smirk had appeared on her  
face. "Well I'm feeling a slow start." I cuddled Reyna as I teased her panties off. She was already wet;  
her soft plump virgin lips looked appealing. "Well, you are a virgin aren't you?" I asked, looking her in  
the eye. "Of course I am, and you can take me if you want." She replied, a coy smile on her face. "Later,  
babe," I murmured softly, stroking her back. "Shall we get some sleep?"


	2. AN

**A/N**

**Sorry guys, but writing these is lowering my grades, so this story is kinda dead.**

**If you guys want me to write more in this story, PM or review an idea, and I'll try my best to write it and post it. Please continue on what I have in chapter 1 if you do choose to send me an idea.**

**Thanks!**

**-Gh0sst**


End file.
